Daily Freeverses
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: A mix of character, pairings and scenarios, but three things connect them all. Can you guess what? /Daily Freeverse Challenge, rated for sexual content in some poems/
1. The Falling Cloud

**A/N:** For the Daily Freeverse Challenge, August 25 2013 with title: The Falling Cloud, word: ice, and situation: A minor protagonist falls in love with a major villain. So the pairing for this one is one-sided Ginny/Voldermort.

Also for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 31/100 and day 18.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
1. The Falling Cloud**

She was falling  
and yet  
she couldn't stop.

The ice had already crawled in

And she was padded  
up tight.

She didn't need to stop:  
the high speed left no scar  
in her numbing shell

And it was only a distant thought  
of regret  
in the little part of her  
that did not drift along.

The rest of her was privy  
to the rain ahead;

It would drain  
once  
and she would fall apart.

She knew it  
but it was only a little drop of water  
in an iced-over mind.


	2. The Hunter's Kiss

**A/N:** For the Daily Freeverse Challenge, August 24 2013 with title: The Hunter's Kiss, word: database, and situation: A sidekick helps a major protagonist overcome an emotional trauma. Pairing this time is Harry/Luna.

Also for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 32/100 and day 18.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
2. The Hunter's Kiss**

He was trembling: with anger  
pain and hurt, and  
her cold fingertips  
caught the strands and tugged  
them all away.

She gave them all names too,  
ones he could never remember  
and he had to laugh when he tried –  
and no-one could be full of anger  
and laugh

And she'd tickle the rest of it out  
and he'd melt, leave himself  
vulnerable

And she could hurt him,  
yes, she was a strange one,  
but still touchable.

He could hurt her.  
He probably already had.

But she had taken it upon herself  
to hunt the inner demons  
that slipped through other's nets

And he couldn't help but kiss her back.


	3. Holograms and Hallucinations

**A/N:** For the Daily Freeverse Challenge, August 09 2013 with title: Holograms and Hallucinations, word: under, and pairing: Snape/Harry.

**WARNING**: this poem has sexual content in it. I didn't think it was enough to move the poem to M rated, but is certainly enough to warrant a warning.

Also for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 33/100 and day 18.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
3. Holograms and Hallucinations**

He likes to think its Lily  
beneath his hands,

(if it _were_, he would still have had to hide)

Lily's eyes staring wide at him,  
not hungrily – oh no, that was too low  
for her – but desperate all the same,  
wanting him, but not enough to throw  
herself upon the coals with no restraint

And he respected that about her  
even if it wasn't her.

(it was under the table.  
All of it under the table.)

He didn't know what his reasons were  
and for the most part did not care

(He wondered sometimes  
why the child would give himself up to him  
like this)

But it's Lily Lily Lily  
and that's all that matters  
in the end.

(He no longer looks like James;  
_he_ saw to that.)


	4. The Soul Never Forgets

**A/N:** Written for the Daily Freeverse challenge, August 8 2013, with prompts: pairing=Tom/Elder Wand, word=stolen and title="the soul never forgets". Also written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, prompt 35/100 and day 18.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
4. The Soul Never Forgets**

There were few who would touch  
the dead with intimacy  
but as long it wasn't death  
itself he was fine.

Life did not continue after death  
and the soul was just a myth  
to which the dreamers clung.

He was even pleased  
to see the man's slow decay,  
crumbling to the eternal time  
he himself sought to defy.

The man was fool, to think that death  
was such a weapon against such a wizard  
like him – who could not even be called a man…

He deserved it, to lose the treasure  
his life could not protect.

Why, it was as though the dead was handing it to him  
all wrapped up  
and his laughter echoed across flat ground

Because the Elder Wand  
was now in his hand.


	5. Royally Screwed

**A/N**: Written for the Daily Freeverse challenge, prompts: pairing: Scorpius/Albus, word: demented, title: royally screwed. Also for the 100_poems challenge, poem 36/100 and day 18.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
5. Royally Screwed**

They weren't their fathers  
but as far as looks were concerned  
they may as well have been.

They hated it; even their families  
were disturbed  
by the image they cast

But neither of them could help  
what their fathers had done,  
how they had died  
at each other's hands

And it wasn't fair that it should rip  
them apart in heart and soul,  
fury cutting scars everywhere in sight  
while pain leaked out

But that was the way the world was  
and they could go wild in their screams  
and arrive nowhere.


	6. Beginning

**A/N**: Written for the Daily Freeverse challenge, prompts: pairing: Gryffindor/Sorting Hat word: order, title: beginning. Also for the 100_poems challenge, poem 38/100 and day 19.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
6. Beginning**

He loathed to let a hat with no sense run wild  
even if he had no sense of his own  
to give to it

He would give _something_ – something profound  
for it was a future they were intrusting  
because they could not forever live…

He gave an impulse: a will, a meaning,  
a strength to look past the surface and within

And let that Slytherin mutter, Godric thought;  
_his_ gift was too late in coming after all  
and it would only supplement his own

Because it was he, Gryffindor, closest to the hat  
in heart and soul, the first of the four

And the mind came after.


	7. Racing to Nowhere

**A/N:** Written for the Daily Freeverse Challenge, September 3rd with prompts: words: snail, bomb, highway. This one has implied Sirius/Remus. Also written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 39/100 and day 19.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
7. Racing to Nowhere**

Who cared if he was going nowhere?  
So long as he ran, so long  
as he felt the highway stretch  
slipping beneath his wheels

So that no-one could keep up,  
who cared? Enough to sit on the back-wheel  
with him, sit and hold him lovingly tight  
so he wouldn't fall

Into the dark abyss that stretched out  
beneath tyre track wheels…

Who'd save him, from the bomb  
he was diving straight towards  
when all they were was the snail

Who'd live the next day  
to curse the speed  
to which he had taken  
to the highway…

No-one could: even a wolf  
had sense after all  
but a dog could only chase  
the rat.


	8. From Eden

**A/N:** Written for the Daily Freeverse Challenge, September 5th with prompts: words: mouth, finger, garden. The pairing I actually had in mind when I wrote this was Neville/Luna, but it's up to you. Also written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 40/100 and day 19.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
8. From Eden**

She bit into the Apple of Eden  
and its juice dribbled  
down her chin.

(he leaned forward to lick it off  
and she smiled).

#

She picked a flower from the garden:  
a yellow one, touched by the sun  
until it was pure no more  
and yet she took it tenderly still.

(he did the same to her  
and she cried out for him still).

#

Her skin was still soft  
no matter how many rough hands  
tried to spoil it.

(he tried to be tender – really  
he did – but it seemed he tainted her  
anyway)

#

But she mind  
(because it was him).


	9. On a Cave Wall

**A/N:** Written for the Daily Freeverse Challenge, September 2nd with prompts: hammer, cave, freeway. No real pairing here. Also for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 59 and day 24.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
9. On a Cave Wall**

She was heading down a tunnel  
with no light

(no escape)

And yet it was a freeway  
beneath her flying feet;  
she couldn't stop  
and wouldn't

('cause she was already trapped)

And her heart hammered on in her chest  
as she reached the end,

But she made this decision on her own

(to fight a losing battle)

And she had to deal with it.

Life was the hardest battle after all  
and she was hitting easy-street  
and streaking to the end

(of the road)

And her brains would go _splat_  
on the cave wall.


	10. The Obsession's River

**A/N:** Written for the Daily Freeverse Challenge, August 17th with prompts: pairing: Lavender/Padma, word: ginger, title: The Obsession's River. Also for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 59 and day 24. And ending this collection on my first ever yuri fic.

* * *

**Daily Freeverses  
10. The Obsession's River**

It was a sweetly bitter taste  
upon their lips:  
the unpeeled ginger bits  
that clung to the lower pallets

But it was palatable  
and that's all they had, trapped together  
always too close and never far enough  
apart.

They could pretend – oh, they could pretend  
but the truth was the sweetly bitter taste  
was a drug

And they the pump:  
they pumped themselves up,

Because they could,  
and it was all they could do.


End file.
